Clank Likes Being Held
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ratchet could handle most of what Clank would throw at him on a daily basis. After allowing the warbot to live with him, he'd grown accustom to the activities and how to deal with them. But there was one thing Ratchet was having trouble getting used to. Part of the problem was he didn't want to get used to it. And that was Clank wanting to be held.


**Hey guys. First of all, I want to thank fellow author and Ratchet and Clank fan Amberdiamondswords for informing me of the theft of my stories and several of hers, along with other peoples stories by a thief on Wattpad, who also posted some horribly fucked up and offensive story about Ratchet and Clank and 9/11. He also lied and made very little to no changes to the stories he stole and merely copied and pasted them to his account and claiming he wrote them. When I confronted the thief about the theft, it resulted in the bastard telling me to go die and then having one of his fanboys come on there and verbally attack me and using some really foul language, despite having solid evidence of the theft and saying all kinds of excuses like Weird Al's a thief. I have no idea why he brought that up. After the harassment, the two blocked me and prevented me from messaging them. Thankfully, another user on Wattpad showed the thief the error of his ways and he deleted his stories and he posted a note apologizing to us for stealing our stories, more than likely in fear of having his account shutdown.**

 **I'm really happy this ended on a positive note, because I wanted to break these two in two, the fanboy for also attacking me and acting more like a brain dead ape. But I'm pleased that things didn't get out of control. Also, Amberdiamondswords, I shall be dedicating this one-shot to you for informing me of the theft. You have my gratitude and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. One more thing to note, this will be a mirrored version of your story "Clank Doesn't Like Being Held" and I hope you enjoy the story I made for you. And please do check out her stories. She does amazing work. :) And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Clank Likes Being Held~**

Ratchet could handle just about anything Clank could do to him and their home on a daily basis. Once allowing the warbot to live with him, he had grown accustom to all the activities his best friend would do and sometimes drag him into and had learned to deal with them by acting nice and clam and not with his usual wrench and blaster way, usually ending with no injuries or damage done to the garage and having minimal stress. Whether it be Clank doing his usual nerd-talk, cleaning up the garage, or instructing him on how to efficiently repair something, acting like his teacher and teaching him some apparently important lessons, the weird yet strangely relaxing clanking noise he made, Clank's antics had been thoroughly processed through Ratchet's brain and he always thought of the right solution to each of the problems.

But there was one thing that Ratchet was still getting used to and definitely having trouble with. Part of the problem was that he didn't _want_ to get used to it. It was something that Clank found enjoyable, and the Lombax loved it when his best friend was happy, though not when it meant doing that to him. It was too embarrassing, unbecoming, and just plain too sappy for his tastes. It made Ratchet feel all warm and fuzzy and made him feel like a softie at times, and he hated feeling like a softie. That was why, at that very moment, Ratchet wanted Clank to-

"Stop. Hugging. Me!" Ratchet cried out, grabbing hold of Clank and attempting to pull him off his furry waist. He thrashed and squirmed around desperately and groaned in frustration, trying to pull the diminutive warbot off. However nothing appeared to be working. The Lombax sighed in defeat and rest his head down on the couch, allowing Clank to continue being held by him, who was now doing his mechanical giggle.

"Why? I do enjoy being held like this!" Clank replied, continuing his adorable giggling.

"Well, I don't and want you to let go! I'm no softie!" Ratchet yelled, struggling to break free out of the warbot's small metallic arms, but failed miserably. He moved up to meet the gaze of the warbot's and Clank an odd look. "What? You enjoy holding and hugging me like this? That settles it you are a defect! Too much hugging and holding!"

"Because... it's rather nice!" Clank began giggling like a goofball, making Ratchet seemingly quite angry, though a part of really enjoyed the close physical contact, but his pride wasn't having any of it. He kept pulling on Clank with both his arms, hoping that he was strong enough to break free without hurting his best friend. He pushed his muscles to their limits, putting every bit of his strength that he had. But Clank wasn't even struggling to keep his arms wrapped around the Lombax's furry waist. Clank might be the brains but he sure does have some strength. Feeling defeat yet again, Ratchet let out a tried sigh and let his limbs fall, and rested his furry head on Clank's metallic head, who saw how exhausted the Lombax was. "Aww, Ratchet's all tuckered out. That's so adorable."

"AGHHHH!" Ratchet groaned angrily. He loathed it when Clank talked to him that way. It made him feel so much like a kid. Granted, he still was a kid himself as a teenager, but that didn't mean that he was a kid! He began thrashing and squirming around once again, even knowing there'd be no escaping the affectionate warbot.

As Clank continued to playfully antagonize Ratchet, Grim emerges from his office after hearing the two boys rough housing. He rolled his eyes and chuckled at the amusing and adorable sight before him. Those two boys always love playing and getting into trouble with each other. It was like raising two rowdy boys sometimes. It was nice that Ratchet had a best friend and brother-like figure, but it also drove him crazy from time to time. He called out to the two boys. "Ratchet, let the poor robot hug you! You're his best friend and you know he much he likes you!"

"But Grim, it's so embarrassing! I'm not into sappy stuff!" Ratchet whined, begging for Grim to help him free.

"Ratchet, it's alright to let someone hug you. Just let go of your pride and if you enjoy the moment, he'll let go." Grim replied, going back into his office to fill out some paper work.

"Okay..." Ratchet sighed in defeat, deciding to give the warbot what he wants and lowing his fuzzy ears.

Ratchet lowers his ears even more in defeat and wrapped his furry arms around Clank's waist and hugged him back, seeing a warm smile on Clank's face. It literally made his heart melt seeing how adorable his best friend could be. After a few minutes, Clank finally let go of Ratchet's furry waist and sat down beside him on the couch, deciding he had enough hugging and antagonizing his best friend for now. Ratchet rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt and then shot Clank a very irritated glare. The warbot blinked and giggled cutely. "Oh, lighten up, Ratchet."

Ratchet got up from the couch and turned his back on Clank and walked away from him and went upstairs to their loft. He entered their bedroom and collapsed onto the rather large pullout bed. He rested his head on the plush pillow, grabbing hold of the covers and pulling them up to his furry waist. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to bring him into the land of dreams. However, his journey to dreamland was quickly interrupted by a certain someone jumping on the bed...and walking up to his side...and sitting on his back...he already knew who it was now. This time, he actually wanted the affection in the privacy of their own bedroom.

"Coming here to hug me again? Hug away!" Ratchet looked over his shoulder and saw Clank sitting on his back, his adorable neon green eyes staring down at him and had a cute grin on his face. The small warbot giggled, then suddenly wrapped his arms around the Lombax's furry waist once again and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Ratchet's soft chest. Ratchet felt a small blush forming across his furry cheeks and quickly wrapped his arms around Clank. Maybe he was just a sappy softie and did that really matter?

"According to my calculations, your pride has just dropped another fifteen points." Clank replied, tightening his grip on Ratchet's furry waist, listening to the relaxing sound of his best friend's heartbeat.

Clank activated his primary heating systems and began snuggling into Ratchet's soft and thick fur, who sighed happily in soothing relief at the warm and welcoming feeling. Clank only used his heating systems whenever the weather got cold, but he also used it to provide warmth for the two of them to bask in together. Ratchet let out a cute purring sound and tightened his affectionate hold over the warbot, and after a few moments, Clank began making his clanking noise. He kept his heating systems going and savored every moment of their brotherly love for each other, despite the fact his pride was telling him to stop. The Lombax flashed a warm and loving smile at Clank, who turned smiled back at him and giggled some more. They snuggled closer to each other and kept their eyes locked onto each other.

"Ah, lighten up, Clank. Your nerd talk and logic can't defeat my pride that easily." Ratchet replied, chuckling a little bit and seeing his best friend's smile grow wider, almost looking like a playful smirk.

"Not to worry, I will simply try harder and no matter what, your pride will never get in the way of how much I love you, Ratchet." Clank responded, snuggling more into the Lombax's loving embrace.

After that, Ratchet just went with the flow and held onto Clank almost protectively. Laughing a little bit and blinking a couple times, he gently nuzzled the warbot's metallic head and smiled down at his best friend, with the two of them sharing a laugh.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really can picture Clank being more of the affectionate type and it would be really something cute. Please be sure to leave me a review, and I shall name a building after you if you do. And Amberdiamondswords, I hope you enjoyed this mirrored version of your story. If you do not like this story, or that I made a mirrored version of your story, I will gladly remove it. Anyway, I will see you all in the next story. Bye-bye!**


End file.
